


Couple's Therapy

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Evil Space Husbands, Kylux - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, They're both assholes, kinda???, they're only happy when others are suffering, to each other and to others, to the extreme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re married!” Phasma exclaimed when Hux pointed out he didn’t even know they were in a relationship.</p><p>To which Hux just shrugged and said, “Doesn't mean we have to like each other.”</p><p>After that she booked them into a week of couples’ therapy.</p><p>(Set in the AU where they are married and hating every second of it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry this is just crack I turned into a kinda legitimate fic??

This was all Phasma’s fault.

She was being the mediator, yet again, after Hux and Ren weren’t talking to each other over some thing or another. Hux couldn’t remember but he wasn’t going to give in first, giving his husband his terrifying cold shoulder that made grown men feel poor about themselves. Kylo retreated back to his own room, avoid Hux and yet running into him everywhere.

Whenever the two had a lovers’ spat things ended up broken, the crew ended up divided and the work ethic fell to chaos. Perhaps spat was putting things too lightly.

Anyway, Phasma was too involved in their relationship. The woman seemed to have a better idea about the concept than they did.

“You’re _married!_ ” Phasma exclaimed when Hux pointed out he didn’t even know they were in a relationship.

To which Hux just shrugged and said, “Doesn't mean we have to like each other.”

After that she booked them into a week of couples’ therapy. It was through a fancy resort on some beach planet in the Inner Rim. All paid for courtesy of the First Order’s abundant generosity. Everyone really wanted the two superior commanders to get along (which they seemed to more when they hated each other).

So now here they were, exiting the transport, after collecting their bags, and walking to the reception of the resort.

They hadn’t sat together on the ride over to the planet. Nobody recognised Kylo without his mask but almost everyone knew exactly who _General Hux of the First Order_ was. Some greeted him with a polite _sir_ , others backed away in fear and some even glared murderously at him. He had to admit, he liked the range of responses; kept things interesting.

Kylo falls into stride with him, carrying his suitcase effortlessly. “Hux,” he murmurs, keeping his head down. It was the first time he’d spoken to Hux in two weeks.

“Ren,” the General replies, focusing on not tripping over both his unnecessarily large suitcases.

Hux is surprised that Kylo attempted to dress move civilly; he wears a dark, long sleeved tunic and trousers, but there was no robes, no capes. He isn’t wearing gloves either – and Hux can admire his silver wedding band, catching the bright sunlight. His hair is tied back in a small bun (and no matter how angry he was with Kylo, he still found that look ridiculously attractive).

He is similarly dressed, sporting a grey button up shirt and black pants. He still wore his boots and gloves. But he is already starting to feel the heat of the tropical planet. He loathes warm weather. It ruined his hair and his skin burned too easily.

“How long are we here for?” Kylo asks as they walk into the reception together, and Hux is glad to be out of the heat, which was sure to get worse as the day went on.

“A week,” Hux replies, setting his suitcases by his feet. “Seven days of hell.”

“How will the Order survive without you?” Kylo drawls.

Hux raises a brow at the younger man’s attempt at conversation. Whenever they made eye contact on the transport, Hux suspected Kylo was plotting his demise, judging by that foul look on his face.

“Colonel Leaux is stepping up. We’re at the beginning of the quarter so there are no deadlines to worry about.” He scowls. “They said they would suspend me for a month if I didn’t do this.”

He looks around the room. There are marble columns and lots of open space. A pastel colour scheme. Couples kissing and laughing and chatting like they’ve been in love for eons.

Wait, where were all the couples that hated each other?

“I’m going to go check in,” Hux says, taking exactly three steps before stopping. Awkwardly, he half turns back to Kylo. “Just... wait here.”

“Well, obviously.”

Hux rolls his eyes and strolls up to the front desk. The receptionist is cheery young woman with pale blue skin. She gives him the key code to their suite and chats ceaselessly about “ _all the wonderful features our resort offers._ ” He misses most of the said features, fuming over the fact he and Kylo were sharing the suite. Hopefully there was a foldout couch he could make the other man sleep on. Or the bathtub, maybe.

He returns to Kylo, gesturing at their bags. “Let’s go.”

Kylo picks up his own suitcase and then reaches for one of Hux’s, the larger of the two. Hux says nothing as Kylo picks it up and holds it by his side, clearly intending to carry it.

“Oh... thank you, my dear,” he eventually says, collecting his own suitcase.

They walk in silence. Not uncommon, but there’s certainly an awkward tension in the air now. Too stubborn to apologise, and probably too mean to forgive. Hux wasn’t clear on what was going to happen this week, but he was sure it wouldn’t work if the couple were just horrible people.

Their suite is nearby, thankfully. Hux can feel the sweat forming in the back of his neck. He can’t understand how Kylo is so fine.

They make their way inside, discarding the suitcases on the floor and investigate their lodgings. More pastel. Large, open doors leading to a balcony that hung over a view of a lovely pool, trees all around.

What a nightmare. Absolutely no privacy. Too bright and cheerful. Too relaxed.

“I’m not sleeping on the couch, by the way,” Kylo calls from the bathroom, snooping around. “I heard you thinking that earlier.”

“Stay out of my head.”

Kylo emerges, shrugging. “You can’t stop me.”

“I’ll divorce you.”

His husband scoffs, leaning against the doorframe. “Oh, no, then we’ll have to go back to fucking without being married.”

Hux ignores him, crossing the room to check the mini refrigerator on one of the counters, hoping to find some form of alcohol. Just water and various juices. Sighing, Hux pulls his packet of cigarettes from his pocket and flicks one out.

“Isn’t smoking prohibited?”

“Self-radicalised mass murders probably are, too,” Hux fires back without missing a beat, lighting his cigarette. “Look, I’ll go out on the balcony, okay?”

He grabs his datapad from his suitcase before strolling past Kylo, out the glass doors. Leaning over the rail, he gazes off at the view. He can hear laugher in the distance. At least there were some people having a good time. He exhales a puff of smoke, watching the way the warm breeze swiftly carries it away.

Kylo joins him, stretching his arms above his head, shoulders popping. Hux always hated that sound.

He offers his cigarette to Kylo, who just shakes his head. Hux scoffs and takes another drag. “Oh, right, I forgot; you only like being burned by them.”

 “What’s happening today?” Kylo asks, paying no mind to the jab.

“I’m quite sure the first day is orientation,” Hux says, checking the time on his datapad before quickly responding to a message from Phasma. ( _Yes, we’re arrived safely. We haven’t killed each other yet. We’ll see how the week goes. ~ H_ )

“Orientation?”

“Oh, you know... getting to know each other before we tell everyone our secrets.”

Kylo frowns. “Do they know who we are?”

Hux shakes his head, blowing a ring of smoke (showing off to Kylo) before answering. “Phasma used an alias,” he says, grimacing. “Though I suppose I was noticed on the transport.”

“We’ll be noticed together; you made quite a spectacle of the wedding. I think every being in the _galaxy_ knows what we look like standing together.”

Flicking his cigarette over the balcony, Hux leans back on his heels. “We should head down there.” He walks back indoors. “I want to get this over with quickly.”

Not ten minutes later they are in a recreation room with a least two dozen other couples. Kylo bristles, clearly not liking being around these people. Hux would have soothed him, but he honestly didn’t care enough to. He was just glad they didn’t have to wear name tags because he couldn’t _remember_ the first name of the alias Phasma had used. The surname was _Sinclair,_ after his mother’s maiden name.

After another few uncomfortable minutes, Hux realises his husband isn’t looming over him anymore, having skulked off to hide in the corner. The bastard has abandoned him.

Hux watches the guests introduce themselves, chatting and chuckling and pretending to befriend each other. He can see right through all of them, and he doesn’t need the Force to do so; these people are just that petty. Most looking well off, dressed in fine clothing that probably wasn’t suitable for the planet’s weather (similar to him).

“You look like you wanna be anywhere but here.”

Hux lifts his gaze to the man who has come to stand beside him, a glass of amber liquid in his hand. Hux had to find out where he got it from. “I think that’s the case with most here,” he retorts dryly.

The man chortles loudly and Hux feels his eye twitch. He’s tall and soft around the edges, with patchy stubble and dark eyes. “Touché.” He jerks his thumb behind him. “The missus roped me into. Wants to rekindle our spark.”

“How idealistic of her.”

“So which broad are you here with, huh?” The man chuckles at his own terrible joke.

Taking in a deep breath, Hux tries not to let his composed face falter. As a General, he may appear cool and collected, but the truth was he despised most people and was constantly trying to not scream. He hated small talk. He hated joking around. He hated talking to people underneath him, which was most of the galaxy.

Hux gestured to where Kylo is shrouded in the corner, eyes on his feet. “That one.” Hux gestured at Kylo, still hiding in the corner.

“The one with the giant scar on his face...?” The man asks in disbelief.

“That’s the one.”

“Gods... why would ya marry someone that looks like they’re capable of _murderin’_ someone?”

Hux shrugs. “Perhaps when you yourself are capable of murdering someone.” He flashes the man a dark smirk and strides off.

Kylo doesn’t look up when he approaches, not that Hux expects him to anyway.

“Hello, dearest. Thank you for fucking abandoning me.” Hux shakes his head and scans the room lazily. “Goodness, these people here are awfully boring, aren’t they?”

“I don’t like these people,” Kylo mutters. “All they’re thinking about is how much they hate their spouses, how they won’t get away with murdering them and how they’re at least doing better than the people they’re talking to.”

“At least we actually _attempt_ to murder one another, rather than just _think_ it.”

“If they hate each other so much, why did they get married?” The knight asks, thinking aloud now.

Hux snorts. “I don’t think you’re in any position to judge that,” he points out. “I remember you verbally declaring I was your sworn lifelong enemy.”

“You still are. But we’re not like these people.”

They fall silent suddenly; the host is walking over to them, smiling pleasantly. Kylo stiffens and Hux curses under his breath. Of course she has to seek out the couple secluded in the corner.

“Hello, gentlemen,” she says airily.

“Hello, madam,” Hux replies smoothly, offering a thin smile.

Kylo just grunts something resembling a greeting.

“So why are you two here?” The host asks sweetly, brushing a blonde curl from her face.

The two glance at each other and Hux’s eyes glint dramatically. He exhales heavily and casts a long expression at the host. “We’ve hit a _terrible_ patch in our marriage. Always fighting but...”

“Oh, well, we have a session dedicated to redirecting anger during a fight so—”

“Oh, no, it’s the _lack_ of fighting,” Hux interrupts. “I fear we’re going too soft on each other nowadays.”

“Mm, you never punch me first anymore,” Kylo sighs, looking forlorn. “I always have to punch first.”

Hux clicks his tongue. “I know and it isn’t fair, darling.” He pursues his lips and runs a hand through his hair, something down the wisps escaping from the humidity. “I think we may be starting to like each other a little too much.”

Kylo nods. “You’re right; I can barely stand to choke you anymore.”

The host has taken a step back, eyeing them with cautiously. “I... well... I suppose you can discuss this in therapy tomorrow.” She clasps her hands together and plastered a wide smile on her face. “Enjoy the rest of the day.”

She buzzes off, eager to mingle with other guests they weren’t insane.

“What are we going to do for a whole week in this hell?” Hux sighs, wishing he had a cigarette.

“We could have sex with guests?” Kylo suggests. “That would _really_ make their therapy interesting.”

“Mn, no. I don’t think multiple affairs will interest me for long.” And, Hux thought  inwardly, as pissed as he was with Kylo Ren, he didn’t want to fuck anyone but his husband.

“We could do something to get us kicked out?”

“Maybe we could reveal ourselves at the end?” Hux muses. “Assuming we aren’t called out by then.”

They interact with some of the guests. With the ones who aren’t openly afraid of them, anyway. Hux supposes they were a sight to see; a tall, pale couple dressed in dark clothing, with looks that can kill, surrounded by laughing, fake, rich people.

Hux did most of the talking. He didn’t start off with lies, but as time went on, he grew bored and decided to spice up the conversations. It was going to be awkward when his facts didn’t add up but it sure was _hilarious_ when he told guests he and Kylo were princes from a system that no longer had any living civilisations in it. And every time Kylo senses someone may be recognising them, he whisks Hux away quickly, sometimes mid-conversation.

They skip the dinner – Hux announced that his husband was feeling ill and he was going to help him back to the suite. Once they are out of sight, they share a sly, victorious smile between them, strolling back to their suite, quite proud.

The door barely has time to close before Kylo pounces at the older man, nearly sending them both to the floor. Hux grunts in surprise, staggering backwards as Kylo latches onto him. Before he can verbally protest, Hux is assaulted by the knight’s plush lips colliding with his own.

They tumble towards the bed, landing on the soft, pale blankets, Kylo already straddling Hux’s hips.

“What’s this about?” Hux is breathless; voice hitching as Kylo scatters sloppy kisses across his jaw.

“Those people are so _fucking boring_ ,” Kylo rasps as he fumbles with the buttons on Hux’s shirt. After one pops of, he sighs in irritation and rips the entire shirt open with ease.

Hux growls at him. “Haven’t I told you to stop ruining my clothes?” Despite his infuriated tone, he flips them suddenly, pinning Kylo’s slim wrists to the bed. “You are right about them being boring, however.”

Kylo groans, head falling against the mattress. “I forgot what it’s like to be around normal people.” He wiggles his hands free, linking his fingers with Hux’s and pulling both their hands between them. “Make me forget again, please?”

“I don’t know how therapeutic that will be,” Hux says, a devious smirk on this place. His eyes roll up to the ceiling. “Think this place has smoke detectors? I really want a cigarette.”

“Hux,” Kylo whines impatiently. “Will you please just fuck me? It’s been two weeks... I really missed your cock.” Pulling one hand free, he cups the bulge in Hux’s pants, humming appreciatively.

 “You’re terrible at dirty talk.”

Kylo brings Hux’s left hand to his face, kissing the ring on his finger.  “Just promise me we’ll never be like these boring couples.”

“Shut the fuck up, Ren.” Hux yanks his hand free and dives in for another bruising kiss.

                                                                                                                


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is a thing. Here's Day 2

Hux always woke before his alarm. Perhaps it was some deep, subconscious form of anxiety of not performing to his best, of not being on top of everything and having everything under control, even when he didn’t. Maybe he felt if he was up early, he had a better chance to seize the good opportunities of the day.

Even now, at the resort, he woke up early. His alarm wasn’t even set.

Dragging himself upright, Hux presses his hands to the small of his back and stretches, eyes scrunching shut. After a few moments, he exhales and rubs his face wearily. He didn’t get much sleep. That was mainly due to the fact that he and his husband were screwing around until the early hours of the morning.

Hux’s eyes fell to Kylo. The younger man was on his stomach, one arm slung around Hux’s middle and a leg hooked around his hip. He hadn’t even budged when Hux sat up and stretched. His hair was splayed out around his face and shoulders, lips parted and, oh, stars, was that drool? Fucking dork.

Not counting his military achievements, Kylo Ren was probably one of the best things to happen to him (and definitely the worst).

“Kylo.” Hux shakes his shoulder firmly. “Kylo, get up.”

Kylo hardly stirs, lazily attempting to swat Hux away. He rolls on his side when Hux pokes at him again, tugging the covers up to his ear. Kylo Ren won’t ever get up until he wants to.

Hux huffs, giving up and throwing the covers off his legs. He notices the sheets are... rather soiled and amusement flickers through him over the vision of the housekeeper having to clean up after then. It looked like someone was stabbed on their bed.

The hot water of the shower is certainly a refreshing relief; the dried specks of blood and come gliding off his body with ease. It’s a lovely shower, too. Marble tiles and glittering stained glass door. Large, too – but maybe his judgement is off after showering with another person in the stall almost every day.

Learning from yesterday’s mistake, he dresses in light cotton button up (probably the most casual things he owns) and a grey pair of pants. No boots; just some sharp black shoes that are too expensive to be practical. His gloves don’t go well with his outfit – the crisp black clashing against the more tranquil colours. Catching his reflection in the mirror over the dresser, Hux realises just how little he looks like himself. Maybe he just needed to smooth his hair down some more.

Kylo finally wakes as Hux was combing out his ginger hair, propping himself on his elbow. His own hair, as it always was when he woke up, sticks in wild tufts, falling across his face in inky tendrils while he yawns widely.

His gaze fixes on a fully clothed Hux and frowns. “You showered without me...?”

“You were asleep, idiot.” Hux stands by the bed. “I tried waking you up.”

“What time is it?”

“Time for you to get up. You need to shower and dress.”

Kylo falls back against the pillows, drawing armfuls of covers up around him. “I don’t want to get up...” He presses his face into the pillows and smiles lazily. “Go on without me, lover. I’m sleeping in.”

“Kylo, get the fuck out of bed before I drag you out.”

Amongst the bundle of covers, a hands sticks of, throwing the middle finger in Hux’s general direction.

Hux’s eyelid twitches. Lividly, his fingers snag around the covers and in a vicious swipe, they are torn from Kylo’s curled up body. He grunts in protests but doesn’t rise from the mattress. Swiping again, Hux catches Kylo’s shoulders, nails mercilessly biting into a blooming bruise, and pulling, pulling, _pulling_ (with more difficulty than Hux cares to admit) before Kylo’s large, bare form comes lurching off the mattress.

And falls right on top of Hux.

Kylo gives him a shit-eating grin, straddling his husband’s waist. “Good morning, baby.”

“Get off.”

Humming, Kylo grinds against Hux’s slim hips, earning a stifled groan. “Can we have sex first?”

“You’re more insatiable than a horny teenage,” Hux says with an eye roll, hands begrudgingly resting on Kylo’s waist, fingertips massaging the snowy skin. “I just got dressed.”

“We’ve got a long day ahead of us.” Kylo brings himself closer to Hux, licking his lips. He rests his hands flat on Hux’s chest before rolling his hips again. “I could use a pick me up before it starts.”

“Maybe try a mug of caf?”

Kylo knows he already won; he can feel Hux’s growing hard under him.

After a silent staring match, Hux sighs and shakes his head, managing to look irritated and aroused at the same time.“Alright, but quickly—and if you touch my hair I _will_ kill you.”

They’re twenty minutes late.

Every pair of eyes are on them as they slip into the recreation room, hastily smoothing down their clothes and low-key trying to catch their breath from running over. Judging by the expressions, they’re all correctly assuming why they’re tardy.

“Sorry, everyone; my husband can’t take his eyes off his own reflection,” Kylo says as they waltz into the room.

Hux cocks a brow at Kylo’s brashness but doesn’t deny the claim. “I just can’t help myself some mornings,” he adds.

The host – _Anna_ , Hux believes her name is – smiles disarmingly, stretching her arms out towards them. “No, it’s completely fine. I’ve just started explaining our little warm up,” she says in her sparrow soft voice. “It’s simple; just a simple trust fall exercise to ensure you and your partner are comfortable with each other. Is everyone okay with this?”

The room is filled with murmurs of agreement from everyone side from Kylo and Hux, who stare at each other in disbelief. Fucking trust falls? _Really?_

Anna clasps her hands together merrily. “Excellent! So just spread yourselves out and decide who’s going to fall first. When you’ve decided, the person falling should have their back to their partner.”

The group falls into hushed conversations as they pull apart, drifting to the free spaces around the room. Hux and Kylo end up in the corner they were in last time.

Hux crosses his arms at how childish the activities while Kylo just rolls his shoulders.

“I call falling first,” he says casually.

“Whatever, let’s just get this over with.”

Kylo grabs Hux’s folded hands and tugs them apart, pulling the older man away from the wall. “Get into the spirit, Hux.”

“You’re only in a good mood because I fucked you,” Hux mutters, refusing to meet Kylo’s eyes, ignoring the way his hands are being massaged by Kylo’s long fingers. “This is ridiculous.”

“This whole week is ridiculous.”

Hux looks up when something comes to his mind. “You know, this reminds me... can you promise me something, lover?”

“Probably not.”

“Can you refrain from using the Force?”

Kylo raises a brow. “Why?”

Hux throws him a pointed look. “You’re the only known Force-user in the galaxy... don’t you think people will realise that when you throw someone against the wall without touching them?”

“What if it’s to save your life?”

Hux snorts. “You probably wouldn’t anyway.” He squeezes Kylo’s hands affectionately.

“Alright,” Anna calls from the centre of the room. “Is everyone ready?”

Releasing Hux’s hands, Kylo spins on his heel, back to his lover. “I won’t use the Force,” he assures lowly.

Hux just hums, making a pathetic attempt to hold his arms out.

“Now, just fall into your partner’s arms whenever you’re ready.”

Hux watches the way some guests turn their head before hesitantly falling back. Some partners doing the catching stumble, the sudden dead weight catching them off guard. Some giggle as they fall. What are they even doing in therapy?

Kylo falls back. Hux watches, as if in slow motion. Arms still outstretched, he places on foot behind him to brace himself.

Before side stepping at the very last second.

With a shout, Kylo Ren crashes to the floor, flailing awkwardly. He curses in a least three different languages (and Hux is almost certain one of them is Shyriiwook)

Hux is surprisingly taken back at just how much trust Kylo just put into him. Did he honestly not expect something like this to happen? What a fucking moron.

“What the fuck, Hux!” Kylo snarls as his pushes off the ground with his hands, rising to his full, menacing height.

“I’m sorry, were you honestly expecting me to catch you?”

Dramatically, Kylo throws his arms up in the air. “That’s the whole point!”

The shouting draws attention to them and Anna bustles over to them, a hand to her chest. “Is something the matter?” She asks as she reaches them.

“He didn’t catch me!” Kylo points an accusing finger at Hux, pale face flushing scarlet.

“There’s no need for shouting, sir,” the host timidly tells him.

“But he _purposely_ didn’t catch me!”

“You’re just too heavy for me, darling.” Hux says silkily, waving his hand dismissively.

“I wasn’t too heavy for you when I was riding your dick this morning!”

Most everyone is staring at this point. They’re surrounded by shock expressions, eyes wide or heads turned away, pretending not to be listening. Of course everyone is listening; they’re by far the most interesting couple in the room. And the most best looking. And the most powerful. (Hux isn’t bias.)

“There’s a _reason_ why we’re in therapy, dear," Hux says in that terribly patronising tone of his. “Here we are doing a simple trust exercise and _you’re_ lashing out at everyone.”             

Kylo half lunges at him, a wild noise escaping his mouth, hands aiming for his throat. Before his fingers can snag his neck, Hux catches his wrists, trying to throw Kylo off. The knight pushes forward relentlessly, fingers curled.

“You’re making a scene,” Hux hisses, very indifferent over the fact his husband is attempting to strangle the life out of him.

“You said not to use the Force,” Kylo fires back, voice low.

“Mr Sinclair, please tell you husband to _control himself!_ ” Anna stresses.

Hux almost asks who she’s referring to before he realises it’s _him_. Clearing his throat, he braces his hands against Kylo’s broad shoulders and eases him back. “Okay, I apologise. I’ll catch you whenever you fall, dear. But I’m wise to not turn my back to you, lest you be waiting with a knife.”

“If I were to ever bring a knife to you, I would make sure to brandish in your face first, so you can see your reflection in the blade one last time.”

“You know me so well.”

The two straighten up, stepping away from each other, glaring foully.

Anna eyes them wearily for a silent moment until she’s sure they won’t attack each other again. Then, she backs away, attention returning to the rest of the group and cheery demeanour returning. “Alright, folks, that was great!” She stands in the centre of the room. “Now, time to switch places.”

“Fuck,” Hux mutters, peeking at Kylo, who’s turned very smug in a matter of seconds.

“What’s the matter? Don’t you trust me?”

The ironic thing was he could trust Kylo Ren with his life; he just couldn’t trust the man not to make a fool out if him.

Hux half-heartedly gets into position, arms crossed once more.

“Just fall whenever you’re ready,” Anna instructs.

With a heavy sigh, Hux leans backwards, bracing himself for the fall that never comes.

Instead, he is caught by strong arms, large hands grasping his shoulders, almost protectively. Hux’s weight is entirely supported by Kylo, heels barely touching the ground.

Hux cranes his neck to meet Kylo gaze. Perhaps Kylo wasn’t planning on catching him, judging by the look on his face. The younger man’s expression is strangely soft and even surprised, full lips parted, oh, so slightly, brow pulled low. It’s almost disgusting how fucking beautiful he looks. In this position Hux can’t help but recall their first dance at their wedding, when Kylo dipped him down suddenly and kissed him and he realises he’s every bit in wretched love with this evil bastard now than he was back then.

Kylo’s hands move to grip his waist, burying his nose into Hux’s neck and humming lowly. A few minutes ago, he was trying to strangle Hux.

Strange how they’re the most demented couple in the room and yet their relationship probably has the best chance, even if they plot to kill one another.

Kylo pulls him upright but doesn’t let go and his pupils are blown wide and Hux knows that there’s only _one thing_ on his mind. Silently, he racks his mind for an excuse to leave.

He decides on declaring he received a distress call from his mother.

“It could be urgent,” he tells the host, hoping he looks somewhat remorseful. “She’s _terribly_ sick, you see.”

Anna nods sympathetically, eating it all up. “Of course. Take your time, I hope all is well.”

His mother almost never calls him.

They hurry out of the room, Kylo snickering at Hux’s smooth lie. He takes his husband’s hand and leads him down the hall. Before they even make it to the elevator, Kylo stops suddenly, tripping Hux up.

“What are—”

Kylo is opening a closet door.

“Really? You want to fuck in a closet?” Hux groans in protest as Kylo pulls him inside the cramped space.

“You say that like we haven’t before,” Kylo mutters, wrapping his arms around Hux and lifting him up while he braces himself against the wall.

Hux sighs as he almost casually hooks his legs around his husband’s hips to keep himself supported. Regardless of his protests – which were mostly for show, anyway – he impatiently tugs at Kylo’s dark shirt, revealing his toned stomach. “Tell me you have lube or this isn’t happening.”

“Back pocket.”

“So well prepared.”

The response he gets is Kylo’s face nuzzling against his throat. Kylo is a strange creature indeed.

“Sorry—for trying to choke you earlier.”

Hux tips his head back, a moan sliding past his teeth as he cups Kylo’s face. “You can make it up to me.”

Kylo nods against his skin, peppering kisses while attempting to unbutton Hux’s fly and balance him in his arms at the same time.

“How are you planning of getting your clothes off without letting me go?”

“Shut up.”

“Just put me down and—”

“No

“Kylo—”

An invisible pressure is applied to his lips and Hux finds himself unable to speak. Fucking Force. At least he’s not using it in public. Yet.

Hux’s mind idly drifts back to the therapy session they escaped from. Just when were they expected back? How long did a call from a sick relative usually take? With the difficulty Kylo was having with removing Hux’s pants, the older man expects they’d be a while.

(They don’t return to the group until after lunch and once again, everyone correctly assumes where they’ve been.)


	3. Chapter 3

“Do we have to go today?” Kylo mutters into Hux’s neck.

“Mm, would you rather them find us like this?” Hux asks as he rocks against Kylo, thighs tightening around the younger man’s waist.

Kylo grunts, falling back against the headboard. His nails scratch deep into Hux’s freckled back, drawing angry lines of red against the otherwise pale skin, feeling every twitch of the muscles. Hux’s hands are balled into tight fists against Kylo’s shoulders, teeth worrying his swollen bottom lip. Their foreheads are resting against one another, exchanging sweat and pants.

It almost looks like they’re cuddling.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Kylo’s cock is buried in Hux’s ass.

In silent, barely coherent thoughts, Kylo realises just how much he likes this position. He’s able to see his husband’s face, watch every blink and twitch of lips and gasp. He once thought Hux to be a stoic man, and maybe he was to some extent, but Kylo quickly learnt that Hux revealed his emotions only to those close to him. Because he was livid and passionate and could be very loud with his actions and expressions. If looks could kill, as the old saying goes (But then almost anyone could be exposed to one of Hux’s _bone chilling_ glares).

And now, in the privacy of their suite, Hux’s facade of poise is stripped back, presenting Kylo with the raw and unpolished General; hair in his eyes, cheeks flushed, stained with sweat and blood and lust. His usual structure and technique are all but abandoned, sloppy and lazy as he slides up and down Kylo’s member and continuous crashes against his broad chest.

Kylo can’t remember a time they were this slow.

“Enjoying yourself?” He asks when Hux lets out a particularly throaty moan against Kylo’s neck.

“You have no idea what you do to me, my Lord,” Hux hushes in his ear, nuzzling his cheek into Kylo’s hair.

A spark of ecstasy twists down Kylo’s spine upon hearing that name. Hux is excessively generous with pet names, both sarcastically and genuinely. But when the words _my Lord_ fall from his lips, they have such an unadulterated drive behind them. Hux is Kylo’s God and Kylo is Hux’s Lord. Both powerful and mighty and terrible, bowing down to one another before striking with love and fury.

 Kylo laces his fingers through Hux’s and is content when the older man doesn’t pull away. When they (begrudgingly) realised there was in fact more to their relationship than hate fucking, Hux had been extremely opposed – and even a little repulsed – but kissing and cuddling and hand holding and basically anything that suggested attachment. He warned Kylo not to do it; _“If you try kissing me one more time, I’ll leave.”_ And he held true to his threats most times.

Now he pretty much let’s Kylo do as he pleases. Whether it’s due to endearment or if he doesn’t want to listen to the younger man fuss, Kylo doesn’t care. There’s something about being close to Hux in every way he can that thrills Kylo. Perhaps it’s a deep rooted feeling of possession, the idea that the General is his alone to touch and feel and taste.

“I really missed this when we weren’t talking,” Hux says, squeezing Kylo’s hand in his own.

“What were we fighting about?”

Hux lets out a breathy chuckle, eyes rolling to the ceiling. “Something to do with—ah—our work, I think... I don’t know.” He kisses Kylo tenderly, grinding his hips in a wicked way. “I don’t care, either.”

Kylo gasps into Hux’s mouth, eyes rolling into the back of his head. His hands slide down to grip Hux’s thighs as they tremble with effort.

“Are you close?” Hux asks against Kylo’s cheek, panting softly.

“Nngh, yeah.

“Good...  because my thighs are starting to burn.”

Kylo rolls his hips up in uneven stutters. He never really had much technique. “Mm... then come for me, lover.”

“Th—that’s what I’m supposed to say.”

“Yet here we are.”

“Shut up, asshole.” Hux tries to scowl at him (at least that’s what Kylo thinks he’s doing) but continues to shift up and down, so methodical even in this state. Neatly filed nails press crescent kisses into Kylo’s shoulders as Hux supports himself. Kylo massages Hux’s thigh with one hand, using the other to generously stroke Hux’s cockhead.

Hux’s eyes roll into the back of his head, back arching involuntarily. After a few stressfully long seconds, he finally comes, burying his face into Kylo’s neck, kissing the skin absently. He grinds against Kylo lazily, supplying his husband with his much needed release.

Not long after Hux, Kylo comes, groaning and pulling Hux close to him as he tenses up. He still keeps Hux close as he relaxes, head falling against the headboard.

Hux doesn’t let Kylo hold him for long. He clears his throat, nudging Kylo softly. “Can you let go, sweetheart?” He asks softly, fingertips brushing across Kylo’s cheek.

Kylo furrows his brow sulkily but complies. Hux climbs off him, nearly toppling over as he stands. He stretches, trying to get the blood to flow through his legs once more.

He bends, pressing a light kiss at the top of Kylo’s scar. “I’m going to go shower.”

Kylo chases after him and he actually _does_ topple over (twice).

Hux has already turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up.

With a flick of his wrist, Kylo shuts the water off and when Hux turns around to protest, he grips Hux by the waist. Almost effortlessly, even in his lightheaded state, he lifts Hux up and sets him against the bathroom counter.

“Put me down,” Hux says, trying to sound assertive.

Kylo just throws him a shit-eating grin. “I just wanna...” He sinks to his knees, nuzzling Hux’s inner thighs.

“I’m not going to be late again, Kylo...”

* * *

They’re late again.

This time it’s only by a few minutes and they aren’t the last couple to arrive. Some apparently did not want to come today at all which mean the session probably involved something cringe worthy and pathetic. (Hux knew they should have read the pamphlet.)

The chairs are arranged in a very uneven circle. Kylo pulls their chairs closer together so he can drape his arm over the back of Hux’s. All the other couples are separated by at least a few feet.

Their host, Anna, strolls into the room, with a few of the guests by her side, all chatting quietly. Kylo wonders what she must have done to be saddled with this job. Surely she didn’t enjoy watching people’s marriage fall apart despite the attempts to rekindle the fire.

Because if she did, she was more evil than both his husband and himself.

“Good morning, everyone,” Anna chirped as she took a seat. “I trust you all had a good sleep.”

“Wonder how many people slept on the couch,” Hux mutters, throwing Kylo a wicked smile.

Kylo returns the smile, ducking his head. “You tried to make _me_ sleep on the couch.”

“I also considered the bathtub.”

“Anyway,” Anna continues, “today, we’re going to be discussing something that’s just as important as trust or communication.”

“Safewords?” Hux mutters and Kylo scoffs.

“We’re going to talk about how sex affects and interlinks with relationships.”

“Oh, you were close,” Kylo says, nudging his lover.

“If at any point you don’t feel comfortable, you don’t have to answer,” Anna says. “I know not everyone is okay with talking about this sort of thing.”

“But is this really necessary at all?” One older woman asks. She’s completely dripping with glittering jewellery and wears a foul frown on her face.

“Marriage of convenience,” Kylo says after studying her for a moment. “Completely loveless marriage. Brought together two systems that mined and traded jewels.”

Hux shushes him. “If you remember, our marriage was one of convenience.”

“But we have a spectacular sex life. Most of our marriage consists of sex.”

“...and intercourse can be a very intimate way to bond with your partner.” Kylo isn’t sure what else Anna had said but he tips his head in her direction and pretends to listen.

“Really?” Hux rests his fingers on Kylo’s thigh, stroking the material. “I just like fucking you because you have a nice dick and a wonderful mouth.”

Kylo hardly restrains himself from pushing Hux of his stupid plastic chair. “Is that all I am to you? Harsh.”

“Of course not, my love. You have a great ass, too.”

Honestly, coming from Hux that’s actually quite romantic. Kylo lightly traces his fingers against the nape of Hux’s neck, relishing in the way Hux smiles faintly at the touch.

“Does anyone have any issues relating to sex they want to bring up? This is a room of sanctuary. Everything you say remains in this room.”

After a few seconds of embarrassed silence, one couple raises their hands.

“We’ve been married for some several years now,” the husband says, glancing down at his wife fondly. “We’ve had some good times, really. But sexually...”

“We just don’t know where to begin,” his wife continues. “These days, we feel so out of sync.”

“No wonder their marriages are falling apart,” Kylo whispers for Hux’s ears only, while Anna addresses the problem with her therapeutic bullshit. “If only they knew just how much a good old fucking will fix things.”

Hux snorts and dozens of eyes fall upon him. Kylo tries to muffle his laughter as Hux awkwardly clears his throat. “My apologies. Please, do continue.”

Another couple beings to chat about their sex life and Kylo cannot believe how utter boring it is. How can talk about something so exciting be so dull? Of course these people could find a way to ruin sex (well, not really but _still_.)

“...just think it’s a little unfair,” one woman huffs. “I haven’t had sex in months.”

Kylo squints, filtering through her thoughts briefly.

 _Lie_ , he projects to Hux telepathically, _she’s been fucking her husband’s brother_.

Hux stiffens, discretely kicking Kylo and not giving any reply, verbally or mentally.

Another couple talk about how their sex is great and how much they really enjoy but it’s the communications that are lacking during the said sex. These people are so fucking transparent; Kylo hardly has to be a mind reader to read them.

_He can hardly get it up anymore._

_Shut the fuck up, Kylo!_

_I’m not talking._

“We’re just having some...” this man clears his throat awkwardly. “Well, control issues. Melinda can be very bossy in bed.”

_Hey, that’s just like you._

_Stay out of my head, you brat._

_Only if you stay out of my ass, lover._

Kylo senses Hux contemplating just what was going through his mind when he agreed to marry _this deranged man child_ next to him. He decides a majority for the reason was for Kylo’s cock.

Kylo feels these thoughts should make him feel more offended than he is (which isn’t very much at all).

“What about you two? When was the last time you had intercourse?” Anna asks, looking at the Hux and Kylo almost apprehensively. “If you don’t mind sharing.”

“Hmm, let’s see...” Hux taps his chin, pretending to think it over. “This morning.”

Despite obviously assuming this, her brows raise at the blunt response. Perhaps she can’t believe he’s so open about it. Or maybe she expected a lie.

“I assume you have sex frequently.”

Hux shrugs. “Well it depends on what you would call frequent.”

“On average, perhaps at least once or twice a week—”

“We fuck once or twice a day.”

Hux elbows Kylo for that response, face flushing slightly.

The group murmurs in hushed shock at Kylo’s remark. It seems they all find it exceedingly hard to believe the easily most horrid couple of the group have such a great sex life. And are so open about it, too. Almost like they’re bragging.

“Do you have any advice for the others?”

Neither responds at first. Kylo’s gaze falls to Hux, prompting him to say something. Hux mouths something that looks like _“I hate you”_ before clearing his throat and uncrossing his legs.

“I suppose we’re just so deeply and tragically in love that we’re able to do whatever we want to each other. That being said, we also loathe each other enough that we can uphold... thoughts of malice. So we have to be a little mindful.” Hux purses his lips, wondering what else he can say. “Safewords are important. Unless you use them for fucking snack breaks.”

Kylo clamps a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing

Hux grins, looking like he’s starting to enjoy himself. The group’s attention is collectively glued to him. “It’s perfectly fine to use sex as a means of venting stress and frustration. Especially if the person you’re having sex with is the reason you’re stressed. The only problem is they never get punished properly if they enjoy it too much.”

It seems like Hux is telling more outrageous lies but he actually remains surprisingly truthful. Perhaps that’s most outrageous but Kylo finds it damn hilarious. Hux makes more jokes and actually starts having conversations with other group members. Giving them advice (terrible advice that Anna tries to object to but he still gives it.)

“Aren’t you afraid of... hurting each other?” One guest asks, seeming concerned about the frequent mentions of violence.

Hux smirks. “That’s the whole point, isn’t it?”

Kylo winks at him.

* * *

They skip dinner again. No one bothers to ask why. Hux orders some room service for the two of them, as much as he can since the Order is paying for all the expenses.

Hux is resting against the headboard, pillows propped behind him as he replies to some messages. Kylo is lounging across his legs, quietly eating

“Florentine says hello,” Hux says absently.

Kylo hums. “Tell her I said I pointedly do not want to say hello back.”

“Why?

“It will piss her off.”

With an eye roll, Hux shuts off his datapad and bends forward to rake his fingers through the black hair split out around the mattress. “How was your food?”

“Good. Really good. Want some more?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

They sit in silence for a few more minutes. Kylo eating and Hux detangling his lover’s curls.

“Do you think it’s odd that everything you said about our sex life is true?” Kylo asks.

“It isn’t that bad.”

“We choke each other to the point of near suffocation. You like to flog me and you like being punched—we brawl like madmen.”

“First time I’ve heard you complain.”

“You’ve broken my nose twice.”

Hux frowns, gazing down at Kylo curiously. “But I wasn’t actually trying to do so... at least, I don’t think I was the first time.” He pulls his legs free, crawling across the bed to lie next to Kylo. “And you’re not without blame, dearest. Remember when you dislocated my shoulder? And let’s not forget what happened on our honeymoon.”

Kylo growls, flushing. “Let’s forget.”

 “You’re insufferable,” Hux says, voice fond. He slips an arm around Kylo’s waist, hand creeping under his singlet. “I’m quite certain I’ve never done anything to you that you haven’t wanted me to. Besides, there’s a reason safe words were invented, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this a bit. Sorry if it shows. 
> 
> Come pester me on [Tumblr!](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the mistakes~

Hux wakes to an empty bed. He learns this as he spends the better part of two minutes lazily groping for his lover, only to clutch at sheets. His first and only assumption is that Kylo has gone for a run, apparently unable to go without exercise for any longer than three days.

On the bedside table, there is a note that confirms Hux’s suspicions of Kylo’s whereabouts.

_Gone for a run. Order me breakfast please. – Kylo_

Hux scoffs at the fact Kylo signed it. As if someone else would leave Hux a note. Well, at least he didn’t add some bullshit romantic message to along with it.

He lounges in bed for a while, replying to the status updates from Florentine (who is somehow capable of performing all his daily tasks almost as well as he is). Phasma had also sent him a photo of Florentine sitting at his desk, his greatcoat draped around her tiny shoulders and his hat perched lopsided on her pompadour hairstyle. Gods, he fucking hated those two. Honestly. Why did he let them supervise his jobs? (Because he trusted them and there was no way in hell he was letting any of his fellow superior officers do so.)

Once he responded to all messages but that damned photo, Hux finally rises and immediately heads to the shower. The morning is silent as he goes about tasks such as showering and getting dressed. A part of him is glad to be rid of Kylo’s distractions because he isn’t being dragged back into the shower or undressed every ten minutes (but then, these things _aren’t_ happening and that’s not okay).

He orders Kylo breakfast, just as the younger man requested. Fruit. Because whatever Kylo’s mood he always seems to be in the mood for fruit and since they’re on a tropical resort it’s seems rather fitting.

Once that’s ordered, Hux whips himself up a cup of caf and heads out to the balcony, snatching up his datapad along the way. He stretches out on one of the chairs, flicking the datapad on. There isn’t much for him to do, really but he needs to at least pretend he’s being productive. He’s unsure what time it would be on the _Finalizer_ and decides it would be highly unprofessional and also very inconsiderate if interrupted someone’s sleep. Sighing, he lazily skims over the updates Florentine sent once more.

He hears the suite door slam shut but doesn’t bother to greet Kylo. Sometimes the younger man isn’t very talkative after exercise.

After a few more minutes, Kylo strolls out of the balcony, shirtless, toned body glistening with sweat. Hair tied back. He says nothing, poking around at the bowl of fruit in his hands with a fork. Hux realises he’s been staring. He decides he’s very lucky; not only was his inevitable marriage of convenience to someone he finds reasonably tolerable, but this said someone is completely magnificent in bed with a glorious body and a rather lovely face. Who knew he’d actually like the person he married?

“Good morning,” he says, stretching his arm out to wrap around Kylo’s thigh. “How was your run?”

Kylo rolls his large shoulders in a half-hearted shrug. “Fine, I guess.” He stabs at a piece of fruit and pops it in his mouth. “Thanks. For getting me breakfast.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Have you eaten?” Kylo asks, masking his concern with idly curiosity. The General had many awful stressed induced habits, including skipping most meals. Honestly, Kylo usually had to force him to _sit down and eat something dammit._ Now that they were married, his pesky prodding for Hux to eat more has gotten worse. Hux hated it (but he also kind of didn’t).

“No,” he says carefully. “But I will. Don’t try and force feed me, sweetheart, please.”

Kylo grins, scooping up some bright coloured berry and offering it to Hux. “At least try some. The fruit here is amazing.”

Hux narrows his eyes at the offered fruit. With a crinkle of his nose, he leans forward and bites at the berry. A sweet and tangy flavour invades his mouth and Hux’s face scrunches up further. He never got the opportunity to develop a sweet tooth. It wasn’t as if they handed out candies for right answers at the Academy. Those sorts of niceties didn’t exist in the Order. And all the treats his mother snuck him were natural and organic. But he still enjoyed them all the same, in secret.

“Don’t you like it?”

“Too sweet.”

Shrugging, Kylo sits on the other chair, eating quietly. Hux rolls on his side, merely watching his husband. Staring again.

“You tell me off for staring at you” Kylo says after a few minutes of silence.

“I don’t look like a deranged murderer when I stare at people.”

Kylo smirks, setting is bowl on the small table between the two chairs. “Well...” He stands and stretches his arms above his head, interlocking his fingers. “I’m going to shower. You should come join me.”

“I’ve already showered.”

Kylo shrugs, offering a hand down to Hux. “So?”

Hux smirks, setting his datapad beside Kylo’s bowl and takes his lover’s hand, allowing himself to be lifted up.

Without warning, Hux is very suddenly hoisted in the air and slung over Kylo’s shoulder. He shouts in surprise as Kylo carries him off, strong arms clutched around him firmly. It’s childish and disgustingly romantic but Hux can’t help the chuckle that falls from his lips at the younger man’s playful mood.

The water’s already running by the time they’re in the bathroom. When he’s not cursing the Force or questioning its existence in regards to the universe, he notes that it can be rather handy when used in inappropriate ways.

Kylo sets him down on the sink, frenetically tugging at his clothes, shedding them almost immediately, before Hux even has time to slide off the younger man’s pants. As he’s pulled off the counter and led to the shower, Hux snags his fingers through Kylo’s dark curls, freeing them from the hair tie.

He’s barely able to feel the sensation of water on his skin before he’s shoved up against the tile wall, Kylo tonguing at his throat hungrily. Hux melts into the touch. Despite his uneasy attitude about shower sex, Kylo took it upon himself to work out just what Hux was comfortable with. It’s oddly charming; just how much Kylo wants to please him, without overstepping boundaries. And to think, he’s stuck with this wretched, delectable creature until death.

“Do you like this, my General?”

Hux chuckles breathlessly, catching Kylo’s jaw in his hands and dragging him up for a kiss. “Of course, you divine thing.”

Kylo grins into his collarbone, teeth scraping at the skin, just hard enough to be painful and it’s absolutely perfect.

“Mm, Kylo— _oh_ , fuck,” Hux groans, eyes squeezed shut tight. “You’re just perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

They screw around in the shower for far longer than Hux had anticipated and he’s rushing to redress.

As he tosses his shirt over his shoulders, he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Still looking a little flushed (but he could always blame that on the weather). Wait, what is that dark patch on his neck? His fingers pause in their buttoning and he squints as his reflection.

Oh, for—

“Ren, I’m going to fucking kill you!”

Kylo straightens, pulling his head through the top of his shirt and frowning. “What did I do?”

Hux points at his neck, littered with purple blooms of bruises, still forming, slow and sure. “What does it look like?” He seethes. “I cannot believe you.”

Kylo bristles, obviously offended. “What’s the matter? I do that all the time—just cover it up like you usually do.”

“My uniform may have a high collar but most of my shirts here do not, you fucking idiot.”

It’s not that Hux doesn’t like the marks – quite the opposite, if anything. He loves how excited Kylo gets, enjoying the reminders on his skin.

Just not displayed for everyone to see.

Not only is it unprofessional, but it draws Hux out of their own private little world. He doesn’t want anyone to so much as _think_ about what he and his husband get up to behind closed doors. Nobody deserves that privilege.

Kylo was usually good when it came to this rule. This little holiday of theirs is resulting in him getting carried away.

“It wasn’t on purpose, you bastard,” Kylo grumbles.

Hux snorts. “I beg to differ.”

His lover seems to want to taunt him, edging Hux further. Basically adding fuel to the fire. “Besides,” Kylo says dryly, “it adds a bit of colour to your skin.”

That’s how Kylo ends up sporting a black eye to match the necklace of hickeys he gave his husband. Nobody dares ask about it (because they all probably have a good idea) but they all sure like to stare.

On top of that, Hux is giving him the silent treatment. At least, Kylo assumes he is. He’s not talking. Looks like they’re back at square one. Whatever. Kylo doesn’t care.

Expect maybe he does a little.

Kylo pays zero attention to the group discussion, which is about communication or something. How fitting.  Anna seems disgruntled; they made so much progress opening up to the group yesterday now they won’t even answer questions. Or maybe it’s because Kylo sends her murderous glares at her whenever she looks over at them.

After the group discussion, they are invited to lunch with the rest of the guests, as a sort of mid-week celebration. They had hardly made enough progress to warrant the celebration; a majority of the couples still loathed one another. Hux and Kylo included.

Despite this, they still sit next to each other, on a loveseat pressed up against the far wall of the lunch hall. Because as much as they feel they hate one another, they hate everyone else even more.

Kylo wants to say something but he refuses to be the one the break the silence.

The hickeys had honestly been an accident, forgetting Hux would lack the high uniform collar to hide them. He wishes he hadn’t been so offended at how it seemed to anger Hux. He calls Kylo melodramatic?

All the same, he’s growing appallingly desperate for Hux to just talk to him again and when it finally happens, Kylo nearly falls out of his seat.

“Gods, I need a drink. Could you get me one?”

It isn’t really an order more like a nonchalant request (but at the same time he expects Kylo to comply).

He’ll do anything if it makes Hux less angry with him. But he’ll also do anything to keep Hux talking. “What do you want?”

“Something alcoholic. Wine if they have it.”

“Ice?”

“Sure.”

“What size?”

“Whatever they have.”

“Would you like a little umbrella in it?”

Hux’s eye twitches. “Kylo, just get me a fucking drink.”

Kylo does just that. There’s no wine (but Kylo is hardly surprised) so he opts for a tropical punch looking drink, that smells far too sweet to be natural. He takes a sip himself, quite liking the tangy pop of the drink.

He returns to their seat and offers Hux the glass.

“Thank you,” Hux says, taking his drink and gladly having a mouthful.

He makes a choking sound, face scrunching up.

“What’s the matter?” Kylo asks.

“Hm? Oh, nothing. It’s just really sweet.”

“Oh... would you like me to get you something else?”

“No, no. It’s fine.”

Silence. Well, the sound of Hux sipping at his drink but there’s no more talking.

And Kylo does not like this. He racks his brain for something to amuse Hux. The General usually becomes very affection when someone manages to make him laugh.

“Hey, Hux,” Kylo says, nudging the older man.

“Hm?”

“Watch this.”

Kylo squints at the crowd, honing in on one man who’s holding two glasses of bright coloured drink. The knight focuses, head tipping slightly and quite suddenly the man seemingly trips over nothing, toppling to the hard ground.

Hux chokes on his drink, abruptly laughing as the man scrabbles to sit up, the contents of his glasses now soaking into his clothes. Hux covers his mouth quickly, as to not give Kylo away. A few generous people help the man up.

Kylo grins to himself, adoring the twisted sense of humour his husband shares with him. “The man over there.” He jerks his chin at the crowd. “Tall, green skin.”

“I see him.”

The man staggers, collapsing and grabbing a nearby tablecloth to save himself. He ends up pulling the entire contents of the table on top of him.

“Oh, do this one, darling,” Hux says, face lit up like a child’s and pointing at a woman with her blonde hair piled atop her head in a beehive updo.

 Kylo’s breath catches at the pet name (which seemed to slip out absently) and he feels ridiculous for how much it thrills him, even now. But still, he focuses on the woman and all too quickly, one of the heels of her shoe snaps and she stumbles, crumbling to the floor like a dramatic beauty queen, crying out in shock.

Hux sings out with laughter, leaning against Kylo’s shoulder. Nothing quite like the suffering of others to put you in a good mood. “Ah, Kylo, you’re a fucking _riot_ , you know that?”

“So you aren’t angry anymore?” Kylo asks, brushing the hair from his eyes, pretending to come off as casual.

His lover cocks his head to the side but doesn’t meet his gaze. “Hm? Why would I be?”

Kylo blinks. Oh? Has Hux actually forgotten already? “About this morning...” When Hux does turn to fix him with a confused look, Kylo points at his neck. “The hickeys.”

Hux’s hands brush up to absently soothe the bruised flesh. “Oh. Oh, that. I’m not angry, you idiot.”

“You aren’t?”

“Well, maybe I _was._ For a while, anyway.” Hux shrugs. “But I’m almost always pissed off at you for something. This is hardly anything to fuss over.”

“You gave me a black eye.”

“Your point?”

Kylo purses his lips, shrugging. “You’re right.”

“It was an overreaction, darling. I’m vain. I can’t help it.” He scoops Kylo’s hand in his own and kisses the tips of his fingers. “Don’t think I didn’t want you to give them to me. Just next time maybe... ones I can hide easier?”

“Deal.”

“So... you’ve spent the whole day thinking I was upset with you?”

Kylo shifts in his seat. “I—I didn’t—”

Hux clicks his tongue. “You damned fool. You should know when I’m actually angry at you.” He raises a sharp brow. “I believe it’s far more painful for you than the cold shoulder.”

Sometimes he hates the way Hux can so easily make him feel like an idiot.

When Kylo says nothing, and now sports a pout, Hux chuckles, nuzzling his nose into Kylo’s pale neck. “Come on, let’s get more drinks.”

Kylo snorts as they stand. “You’re an alcoholic.”

“Well, then my next therapeutic journey will be in an AA meeting, won’t it?”

*

They stagger through their suite door, arms slung lazily around one another. Hux is more or less dragging his husband (which it’s quite difficult considers how much larger Kylo is) while Kylo clings to him and laughs giddily. Hux isn’t sure what he’s laughing at (probably their adventures terrorising the guests) but it’s honestly got himself laughing, too.

He’s glad he isn’t too drunk, just tipsy if anything. Drinking away all his problems through his senior schooling life really paid off.

Kylo, on the other hand, almost never drank and turned into a slurring, horny mess after about three of four drinks, despite his size. His body is just not accustomed to alcohol; has to be in peak condition and whatnot. Hux knows Kylo gets punished by his Master whenever he drinks (or at the very least trains with a hangover) and Hux accidently keeps getting him drunk. 

Hux collapses onto the bed, limbs sprawled out. After a moment, he scoots against the headboard and goes about unlacing his shoes.

His husband pounces at him, straddling his waist awkwardly and bumping his forehead against Hux’s chin. He has the sense to mumble an apology before gifting Hux with a sloppy kiss.

“You’re shitfaced, Kylo,” Hux says with a grin, drawing Kylo closer. “Completely wrecked.”

“M’ _not_.”

“I love it when you’re drunk,” Hux teases, playing with the collar on Kylo’s shirt.

“And you love me, too?” Kylo slurs, rubbing up against Hux like a needy cat.

Hux scoffs. “Maybe. Sometimes. When you aren’t being a brat.”

Kylo pouts. “You’re mean.”

“So are you, darling.” Hux shakes his head and kisses Kylo’s jaw. “But I suppose that’s why I love you.”

The younger man grins widely. “I love you, too,” he sings, tone deep and voice slurred, rocking against Hux’s hips in what Hux assumes is meant to be a seductive manner.

“You are far too drunk to have sex. You’ll hardly be able to come.”

“Not gonna stop me from trying,” Kylo challenges, clambering on top of Hux and kissing him erratically.

**Author's Note:**

> Come pester me on [Tumblr!](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com)


End file.
